


CLONED

by Senflowers



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity Hiccup, Detective Astrid, F/M, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senflowers/pseuds/Senflowers
Summary: Scientific discovery has always been a question of what, but what if modern biotechnology can make it a matter of who? Follow Hiccup Haddock as he discovers more about himself, his biology and the life given to him by his maker. Is he more than just a pale imitation of the original?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is kind of a random idea that popped into my head, and I just wanted to try and see if I could maybe write it.  
I wrote a few chapters already, so, please tell me if you want to read more of this stuff, and any recommendations, comments on my writing would be most welcome.  
Thank you!

"Our guest today is one of _the most_ popular personalities in Berk—ever since he was born, actually. Please welcome, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV!" the TV show host, Alvin Gyllenhaal announced and offered an outstretched hand to Hiccup.  
"Thanks, Alvin. Lovely welcome you have here!" Hiccup said over the loud applause of the audience, shaking Alvin's hand and waving pleasantly.  
"Yes, yes. Alright!" sitting down, and turning to Hiccup and then to the audience, "Okay, for those who don't know—they must have been living under a rock, by the way— you were actually cloned from one of the greatest chiefs viking history has ever known, and you were even named after him! You are a living scientific marvel, really."  
"Yes. That's right, Al." offering his most charming smile.  
"But— you have to be honest—how does that make you feel? I mean, being famous has got to have its perks, sure, but that must have been— that must have been difficult, having to grow up being fussed by all these adults. Tell us, what was it like?" Alvin asked, genuinely curious.  
"Well, it really was difficult in some ways, I mean— in a sense that I was mostly poked and prodded regularly— mostly to see if my health was fine and coping well." Hiccup paused, and continued, "But I really didn't know better for the most part, so I thought all kids grew up in labs and had white-coated grown-ups for parents."  
The audience _awwwed_ at his answer. Hiccup gave them a shy smile and then resumed. "What really was hard for me was.. let me see— I think it was finding out my small white world wasn't _all_ that the world was—I hadn't been allowed outside much when I was younger because I was quite well-known for being a copy of a long dead viking hero in the outside world. Which I found out later on. Which was _a shock._ I mean, how many people can actually say, 'hey, I'm the first human clone, nice ta meet cha'. But, I mean, when you're ten, after a while it starts to sound really cool in your own little head." both men laughed.  
"Oh, how did you find out, by the way?"  
Hiccup cringed a little. "Um, I actually snuck out of the lab?" he laughed nervously.  
"Oh my, what a mischivious little chief you must have been then!" Alvin commented.  
"Quite. I was a tad curious about where the adults went when they weren't with me, and they were talking about going somewhere fun, so I thought, why not surprise them, right? So there I was, trailing after them in the dark. Didn't go as planned. So then there was this pub that I somehow got myself into, and a TV was there. As fate would have it, the news was about—you guessed it— me."  
"Oh, that must have been so confusing, how old were you then?"  
"I was, eight or nine, maybe ten at the time. I don't know, it was a long time ago. It came as a surprise, but like I said, for a kid it seemed pretty cool."  
"Yes, yes it must have been immensely cool. I can imagine you running around saying 'I'm a _viking!_' I mean who else gets to say that but you?" they both chuckled. "And what did you most hate about it?"  
"You mean about being the exact copy of the original? Well, besides his name—that he didn't seem to be capable of growing muscles. Vikings were depicted to have been really large men who can crush a skull with their bare hands. But me and him? Just lithe and tall. I can't even dare to dream that I could crush an apple, much less a skull." the audience laughed. "But he _was_ called 'Hiccup', meaning runt of the litter in their culture, so there's that."  
"Speaking of long dead viking heroes, can you explain to us how the cloning took place? I mean how did they even know the DNA they found _was_ of the great viking chief of Berk? There couldn't have been a corpse to find— since viking chiefs were sent out at sea and burned with flaming arrows as detailed by the historians of their time." Alvin queried.  
"Oh. Funny story actually. Or so I've been told. It's not like you can find a vial that's labeled _'chief Hiccup Haddock's hair'_. But. You'll be surprised that was kind of actually the case."  
"Really? Now that's interesting! How so?"  
"Well what the archaeologists found first were old relics, artefacts and weapons the vikings had used. But later on, they found out that what they were actually digging, was the site of the viking chief and chieftess's hut! It really was amazing. I mean they showed me pictures of it and you can really quite feel the history of the place and the objects found. But, the most interesting, perhaps, was a locket full of the viking chief's very own hair. Inscribed in the locket was _'Hiccup H. Heart of a Chief and Soul of a Dragon'_. In runic symbols of course. And really, that was all they needed to clone _all this,"_ he gestured to himself,_ "raw vikingness."_  
"Oh! Here is the picture of the said locket. My, you were right that one can feel the history imbedded on it." Alvin remarked.  
"Yeah. Fascinating things. And—fun fact: there was this theory going around the archaeologists that maybe the viking chief had actually gifted the locket as a bethrothal gift to his Chieftess, the greatest viking general of their generation. It's known that the Chief had been a great smith and had a mind ahead of his time. The surmised intended use was to store little trinkets or small love letters for his Chieftess, they guessed, because some residue of coal was found inside— which was their main medium of writing. And they theorized that later on after the chief's early passing, the locket may have served another purpose— for the widowed chieftess to keep him close to her heart always. Because, let's face it— according to historical texts, they were the most epic love story of their time. One of the very few love marriages that existed in their century, actually." Hiccup explained, rather lengthily. But the audience were enamored by the story.  
"Really? _That_ would be really wondrous, won't it? And, uh, speaking of epic love stories, how fares your own? I heard you can be quite the ladies' man."  
"Oh no, that is such a horrendous lie." Hiccup winked at the audience. "But, you see, between frequent visits to my doctors and studying my degree, It's hard to find time to mingle with people closer to my age."  
"Maybe when you're done with studies and conquering the engineering field, you can find the love of your life— a chieftess general of your own, ei?" Alvin teasingly suggested.  
"Maybe. Could be. But I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." Hiccup said nonchalantly.  
"Well, I'm afraid that is all that time would allow us, thank you for being here,"  
"Thank you for having me as well, Al."  
"Once again, ladies and gentlemen— Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV!" the audience applauded and whistled as the cameras were turned off for the break and the crew were getting ready for the next guest.  
"You were amazing, thank you so much for being here, we knew you had to make time for the interview."  
"Oh, it's really no big deal. You have a great show, Al."  
And just like that, the curtains were drawn and Hiccup's life was back to normal again—or as normal as his life can get.

* * *

Astrid turned off youtube. She was creeped out by the fact that this guy was a cloned replica of some long dead viking, and everyone just accepted that like he wasn't unnatural. He had no parents. His surrogate mother was never brought to public eye. He was a scholar of the Berk government, being that his DNA donor was the one who legendarily brought peace to Berk centuries ago—although he was mostly home schooled. Or lab schooled. Whatever. That, and his mind was rather sharp, so tax funds weren't exactly wasted on him. She kind of felt a little more than sorry for the guy. He didn't ask to be this... incredible_ science project_. She sighed. They were living in a world where Frankenstein wasn't a possibility, but a near certainty. She can imagine what other 'scientific marvels' those whitecoat weirdos were up to. She wouldn't be surprised if an apocalyptic virus or monster of some kind were to burst out of one of their labs. Living in a lab can't have been nearly anywhere perfect as he wants the people to believe. She sighed once more. They did things like cloning someone for fun now. Humanity playing god is just downright.. _ridiculous_.  
"Astrid! Did you borrow my gray green knitted sweater _again?"_ Cami, Astrid's longtime roommate, shouted from her closet. "I told you, I was going to wear it today!"  
"Oh, stop bitching about it, you have others, wear those." Astrid rolled her eyes.  
"Ugh, you're ruining my life!" Cami whined.  
"You sound like my non-existent teen daughter." Astrid snorted.  
"Oh yeah? Then why don't you pay for your own sweater for a change?" Cami's muffled voice replied.  
"How could I? When you always _'swipe'_ something from my wallet. Besides, I only wear yours on occasion, you don't have to make it sound like I don't have my own closet." Astrid cheekily said.  
Cami peeked her head from the archway and narrowed her eyes at Astrid while slowly shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Low blow, Ast,_ low blow_. I always pay you back, don't I?" Astrid just laughed.  
"So I'm a little klepto. You love me anyway." she winked and Astrid laughed harder.  
Cami was more a platonic soulmate than roommate. Both lost their parents early, so they kind of were the other's only family. It helped matters that they looked so much alike that to anyone's guess, they were actually sisters by blood. They were each other's emergency contact. They understood each other almost effortlessly. At one time they even almost considered venturing into a more... _intimate_ relationship but, they both realized a later on that it wasn't really what they both wanted, so they bounced back to their norm. It was almost funny, perhaps a little pathetic, in the way that they couldn't even make out without laughing at each other. It was absolute chaos. Astrid smiled at the memory. Life was simple. Live it, enjoy it, before its taken away from you. Try to experience everything bravely. As cliché as it is— it _is_ a sound advice.  
"Anyway, Cami, I might have to go out tonight for  
work. Bring your keys. You always forget and blame me for freezing your ass off outside waiting."  
"Och shut up. I have a lot on my mind. You can't expect me to remember everything!" Cami finally emerged from her room, "How do I look? Okay?"  
Astrid took her eyes off the telly momentarily, "Looking sharp."  
"Astrid Hofferson. I'm gonna need more than that. Do I look smart? Funny? Easy to get along with? That kinda thing? I really want to make a good impression, hon, and I need your blunt honesty right now." Cami twirled around in a full spin to show Astrid her whole outfit. It was more smart casual than formal. She was wearing one of her knitted sweaters, a light brown with a diamond stitch with sleeves slightly flaring out from the shoulder crease which cinched closed at the wrist, paired with a beige leather pencil skirt and black tights and comfortable ankle boots. She also wore a straight grey wool coat. It was just right, a mix of classy, stylish, and simple. Not too serious but not too relaxed.  
"Relax, Cami, you look smart, pretty, and confident. You don't have to please everyone, it's only your first day. You've been through this before and you've had a good track record so far. You got this." Astrid smiled encouragingly.  
"Oh, Ast, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Cami said giddily. She was both excited and nervous. Quite understandable. It was her dream job, afterall. Cami applied at Berk News TV over the summer and had gotten a rather good position. She would be working under a well known producer.  
"I know. Now go and kick some ass." Cami picked up her bag and shuffled excitedly to the front door, turning around for a last look in the mirror with her shoes on.  
"You too, girl."  
Astrid nodded in agreement. "You got your keys?"  
"Yes, Ast. I mean,_ mom." _and with a final wink, she was out the door and into the freezing october morning.  
Astrid tidied up the apartment after she left, picking up discarded clothes strewn about the floor at Cami's desperate hunt for something she deemed acceptable to wear.  
Subsequently, Astrid prepared herself for work, busying herself with her braid and doing her makeup. She then went to her closet and began perusing her assortment of warmer clothes. In the end, she decided to wear a color block knitted sweater—a combination of khaki and cobalt blue—with a slit bell sleeve at the wrist. She liked it, because it was cute in an understated fashion. She matched the outfit with boyfriend jeans, a black belt and an emerald green straight coat. She also had on a pair of brown ankle boots.  
Astrid liked stylish clothes that reflected her mood or her character. Clothes that make her feel more confident or comfortable. It was a good thing that her work didn't need her to wear a uniform—as long as its decent, it was fine. She works at the Berk police department —just a few blocks from the flat— as a detective. She was a fairly new addition to the team, having just started officially a year prior.  
Nothing much really happens in their town, just the occasional animal cruelty, tensions between neighbors escalating to fights, drugs, robbery and the sort. Missing persons case, dozens. But Murder? Murder almost never happens. Maybe once every two or three years.  
So imagine her surprise when she received a phone call that morning from the forensics team.  
A body had just been found. And not just any regular, normal, run of the mill murdered _body_, but the body of the nation's beloved Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you _just_ give me. the fucking deets, Tuffnut."  
"I don't know Astrid, _can I?"_ Tuffnut challenged her.  
"Have you been sniffing drug cartel evidence again?" she narrowed her eyes and gave him the look that said, _You had better not be._   
"Hah—I _don't know_ what you're talking about, but don't you want the details about this grisly murder of the famous, incredible, mavelo—"  
"Can we just hear it, please, the details?" Astrid interrupted, patience being a little worse for wear. "Murder weapon?"  
"Right, lighten up, girl. We never have any murders around here so it's really exciti—ehm.. Well, as of now, I haven't found anything for the murder weapon. As far as we know this rocky sea cliff here is our suspect and murder weapon." He looked up to Astrid, who was beginning to contemplate bashing his head right next to the vic where a particularly sharp edge was protruding. He must have felt Astrid's intention as his throat bobbed and nervously continued explaining. "Oho-kay no murder weapon. Yet. No teeth, too. I could've sworn he had teeth in that sunday night show interview. No dentures found anywhere, by the way, I _looked_. No other belongings except for this card." he handed Astrid an evidence bag, with a card inside saying, _DAGUR D'RANGED_ along with an address and a contact number. It had a little scribble, saying, _"Give me a call and I'll come for you."_ Astrid read, while Tuffnut continued on, "Several bones were crushed, _heh_ which would be expected, having been thrown over the edge and into the rocky depths below. Or that's what any uneducated yak would say, but I, the better half of the forensics team— yeah, _okay,_ stop killing me in your head, some people can be _so jealous_— know that some of his bones were crushed while he was still alive. Signs of blunt force trauma everywhere. And I mean, like, _everywhere._ Ante-mortem. I can't even believe the guy was still alive after having received a blow with that much force. Repeatedly. Like he was hit by something small, but heavy. Like a bowling ball or a brick or something. And then, a little fun fact, if you see this right here, boss lady," he pointed to the victim's neck, "little puncture marks for a _very_ big needle. I'm guessing its because of this guy's freakishly awesome clone business. I can find out if he was injected anything before the big event. But, other than that, he was pushed off the cliff post mortem. Like the dumb _idiot_ hoped he'd just decompose without anyone living nearby spotting him. Or, he had to get away so he couldn't do a cleaner job. _And_ get this: this guy, has scars, like everywhere. And I mean, everywhere. Like, really, _everywhere._ You name it, scars on it. Burns, cuts, welts, he has 'em all. Which. Of course. Doesn't make any sense, you know?"  
"I... kind of don't?" the man must have gone through a lot of surgeries and treatments, so Astrid thought that scars might be normal.  
"Astrid, Astrid. What happened to the best detective in town? You used to be so _good_, what happened?" Tuff, in all seriousness, asked.  
"Shut up and tell me already."   
Tuff huffed, "Have you ever even seen him on TV, like, who even are you, Patrick Star?" when he saw Astrid's blank face, he said, "You know, Bikini Bottom, Starfish that lives under a rock?" still not making the connection between patrick star and the victim, Astrid maintained a straight face. "Honestly, Astrid, you have no culture." He sighed disappointedly. "That aside, believe me, in any of his public appearances, he doesn't have scars on his face, neck or hands! If you're counting out the possibility he had been covering them with make up—his make-up artist must be one _hel_ of a makeup artist, but yeah, the scars on this guy's face and body? You can't just get those overnight. Just look at this guy's face, Hoff."  
_"What?"_ Astrid walked around the corpse and crouched. Sure enough, scars criss crossed his face, his green eyes red from hemorrhage, still open and staring lifelessly at the sea. He looked almost... lonely. The guy definitely didn't have a fantastic life. "You're sure he doesn't have scars? In any close ups, internet photos, he really doesn't have them?"  
"Uh, of course I am. I can lend you my fan cut outs album if you want."  
"What?"  
"Of course I'd have to ask my sister permission, but whatever."  
Astrid shook her head. "Okay, this means two things—one, this guy may be an impostor, someone involved with drugs with the same face as that clone—"  
"OH! _OH OH OH! _You mean clone _OF_ the clone! Now if _that's_ not a Loki trick right there, I don't know what is."  
Astrid didn't even have the energy to roll her eyes. "Or two, there might be something more sinister going on here."  
"I'm betting on that last thing you said. Sinister sounds so much cooler than impostor clone. Actually, let me think... Nope. Sinister is much cooler." Tuff commented.  
"Any witnesses?"  
"Yeah, just the one who found the body. It's that shady old man right there." Tuff pointed just past the police line, "The one caressing his sheep like a wanker."  
"Thanks Tuff." Astrid headed down to the old man. "Hello, sir, a few questions, if you don't mind?"  
He acted as if he hadn't heard her and just patted down the sheep.   
"Um. Sir, it would really help the investigation if you answer some questions." Okay. Some people just _loved_ rubbing their sheep.   
"Excuse me sir, if you don't mind?—"  
"Of course I _mind_, ye brainless fool! I jus' abou' had the scare of me life and ye skedaddle 'ere like ye own the place, bringin' yer dead mangled corpses wi' ye!" he was livid. And loud. And obnoxious. She sighed inwardly and started to zone him out until he was done, but he said something curious. "That boy was not alone. I'm tellin ye, someone else pushed 'im an' that someone almost killed me and me Fungus too! I want some protection! In fact, I _demand_ it!"  
Now that got Astrid's attention. "That someone. What did they look like? Were they a man or woman? Anything strange? Tattoos?"  
"I don't know ye _idiot!_ I were busy runnin' fer me life te notice!"  
"Right. Um, thank you for your cooperation. I will arrange someone to come to your house so you can rest assured." she started to walk away when the old man talked again.  
"They was tall, I can tell ye that. Real tall. Like, like seven feet or so. Maybe taller. I could see 'em from 'ere crystal."  
Astrid turned around to thank the hermit for the information but he was already walking away. _What a peculiar old man._ Astrid thought.  
Now she had a lead. And finding one seven feet tall individual can't be that bad, can it? There couldn't have been a lot. Could there?

* * *

She was wrong. There was _a lot_ a lot. The list went on for seven pages. The media would die to cover this case. Already, news of the alleged death slash murder of a beloved celebrity has reached National news. She had to solve this case fast, or the media and people will be swarming the Berk PD by this time the day after tomorrow.   
Before that, she has to get a lead. _But where? The old man, Mildew, won't answer any more questions, claiming he told us all he saw._ The lab where he grew up on won't pick up the phone so she planned to go there herself later that afternoon. So until then, she was on her own. The man rarely ever went out the lab if she had to guess, and that makes it hard for him to make friends, and much less enemies. Astrid must be missing something. She could go to that last interview he had— the crew might have seen something odd. She was deep in thought when movement caught her eye. Ruffnut, Tuff's twin sister, was shuffling past an officer with what looked like lab test results. Of course. It completely by-passed her mind. _If the witness can't tell you anything, let the vic talk._ She got up and made a beeline for the forensic lab.   
"Hey, Ruff, Tuff. Any leads?"  
"Yes yes, boss lady, come right here and we'll show you." Tuff made grand sweeping gesture to her side. "Sister, care to take the floor?"  
Ruff cleared her throat ceremoniously, "Boss lady. We present to you, suspichous substances found on the body."  
"Um.. _Suspichous?_"  
"Meaning _suspicious,_ gosh, Astrid, you've been off your game since this morning, what_ happened _ to you?" Tuff, asked, incredulous.  
"It's cuter sounding, isn't it? Less boring than suspicious?" Ruff said.  
Astrid rolled her eyes so hard it ached. "As you were saying, Ruff?"  
"Hm. As I was saying, Detector lady, is that _this_" she said, holding up the results, "suspicious substance was found in that puncture mark on the vic's neck. And I did the courtesy of checking his system, and guess what? It seems that he had been taking it for so long, his immune system started to build up some resistance to it."   
"So—"  
"Ah, ah ah, I wasn't done, _detector lady_, I was about to say the last puncture, ante-mortem—which at the looks of it, by the way, is our cause of death— looked like it was jammed in there like a dog in heat would—"  
"Okay. So we're missing the murder weapon. A syringe of some kind, probably. What was the substance? Drugs?" Astrid asked, knowing where the metaphor was going. If it was drugs, this would help her search.  
"Yes. Of some sort. It's not the regular for sale drug cartel drugs if thats what you're asking. This is some one of kind, made for the vic, kind of drugs. Hard to tell if its a mild poison or some kind of serum though." Tuff speculated.  
"Poison?"  
"Yep, you see, Detector lady, when we tried to see what it was made of, we found something close to a snake venom."  
Astrid raised a brow. "So our suspect would be someone who has a knowledge, or at least, access to these kind of chemicals. But more specifically, someone who has access to that kind of medical tools. But if you say he's been taking it that long, sounds to me like the lab has things they don't want us knowing. Get a list of all of Hiccup Haddock's doctors— all he had encountered growing up— and short list the doctors still working at the lab at present. I want them at my desk at," she looked at her watch, "exactly three this afternoon."  
"Aw _but boss lady!_" they both whined at the same time. And looked at each other in surprise. "I told you six years ago, _stop copying me!"_ Ruffnut started pulling on Tuff's long blond braids for beard.  
"Hah? Are you stupid? _You_ were the one copying _me!"_ likewise pulling at his sister's side braids.  
"You better start on those names or I'll tell the chief you two have been sniffing evidence again." she lightly threatened as she left the twins. She could've sworn she heard them say _'Tyrant!'_ together, which only intensified their bickering. Her eyes would be rolling all day if she rolled them everytime the twins peeved her.  
She returned to her desk with a purpose. Now that she knew what to look for, and where, she can narrow down her suspects. Tall, with chemical or drug-related knowledge or someone who had access to those. This makes her almost certain that whoever she's looking for— might be someone from the lab Haddock grew up in. She could cross reference the names from her list and the list of names Ruff and Tuff would submit later. For now she could visit his emergency contact. Some guy named Dagur d'Ranged. _And the cute inventive names continue._ Familiar name, though. Could have sworn she'd heard it from somewhere before.   
She was trying to chase the name around her mind and see if it rings any bells, when her phone rang. Cami. "Hey, how's your first day?"  
"Fan_freaking_tastic."  
"Why am I detecting some sarcasm there?"  
"Well, all I've been doing was fetching people their coffee like some groveling intern!"  
"Where are you? We could grab lunch together. I'm on may way out, anyway."  
"Okay. I reckon your day's worse than mine?"  
"What gives?" Astrid deadpanned.  
"Yeah I heard from the news team. Rumor has it our baby clone met his untimely demise by the cliffs, ei? And here I was, wanting to someday maybe meet the guy, maybe interview him for a few minutes, you know?"  
"Yeah. Let's talk about it over lunch."  
"Okay. Meet you at Gobber's Gobbles?" Cami checked.  
"Yep. See ya."

* * *

Once they ordered their respective meals, they sat down in one of the couches by the store's corner. They were regulars at the resto, being that it was the nearest to their place. Gobber was a plump man with muscled arms and a braided beard. Yes. It was a thing on Berk. But the big man was rather endearing, and had a soft spot for the two blondes, always telling them that he was proud of them and he supported their love for each other.   
He might have been referring to another kind of love, but they didn't mind. It was both funny and sweet.  
"Ye lassies order anythin' ye want. On the house. I know i' is yer first day—congratulations by the way," turning to Cami, and then back to Astrid, "an' I know yer havin' a bad day. Big cases like that poor sap's sure can pressure the life out o' ye." tapping Astrid on the shoulder quite vigorously. She managed to cough out, "Gobber, you know you don't have to, right? We hate to impose on you."  
"Ye I know, lassie, I jus' thought I could cheer ye two pretties up." he said with his thick Berkian accent. "I like te think yer the two daughters I would'a had if I'd gone an' married. I'm jus' proud o' ye two." they had known Gobber for five years now, since they moved into their flat to be nearer their internships. He's always been affectionate and sweet to everyone, but quick to lose temper on obnoxious teenagers on occasion. He's like a big hairy bear.  
"Thanks Gob, we appreciate it." Cami said, speaking for the first time since her phone dinged several times.  
"Thanks Gobber!" Astrid beamed.  
"No problem. Oi! Serve 'em some caramelized apples!" Gobber shout at one of the servers.  
"Oi, Ast. You know that fan twitter I have of Haddock, right?" Cami asked, looking a little spooked.  
"Uh-huh. What about it? Can you get any info from it?" she said in between sips of her coffee caramel ice blend, interested.  
"Um. I think so? Just.. look at this." Cami passed her phone to Astrid.  
On the screen, displayed a high quality picture of a young man in a brown not-so-warm-looking hoodie walking at Raven's point to Valhalla drive. The caption said, _'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock V? Hiccup Haddock clone's clone on the lose?!'_ It was tweeted about four hours ago. At the time she had inspected the body. She enlarged the image and looked closer at the face of the boy—man, and sure enough, he looked just like the one on TV. No visible scarring. Bruised, yes. But..._ alive._ Very much_ alive. _


	3. Chapter 3

After a phone call that comprised of Astrid making sure the corpse they had at the morgue hadn't moved an inch, she knew that who they had at the lab wasn't the real Haddock IV. He was now officially a John Doe. Now the question was— _who was he and why is the real Haddock IV appear like he's been beat up and on the run?_   
"I have to go." Astrid told Cami, who was also picking up her things to leave with Astrid.  
"Yeah, I'm coming with you. This is bound to be more interesting than getting the lazy asses their coffee. I totally forgot that this was the standard job for the new girl in the office. I can't believe I wanted to please them so bad this morning. Now I just want to spit in their coffee. So I'm tagging along." she said as she messaged her boss saying she was with someone for the Haddock case. They were still bickering at the office about who should cover it. Cami might as well get a head start. "You won't mind, won't you?"  
"You'll get me fired for letting a civillian tag along, but okay. The way this is going, its... unnerving, to say the least. Something wrong is going on here."  
"You said it, girl. Now let's get your fancy police car and ride off into the sunset." Cami said in an effort lighten things up. It didn't really work, but Astrid was thankful for Cami nonetheless.

* * *

They decided it was better to go to where alleged Haddock had last been seen. He had been at Raven's point—basically an equivalent to a ghetto— which was right beside an exclusive village for the rich, Valhalla drive. They drove through the streets slowly and carefully. They spotted several teenagers hanging out with their skateboards and puffing cigarettes. Astrid had a contact in these parts. One Gustav d'Angelo. She stopped the car near a dilapidated diner where Gustav works. He should be there at this time of day.  
The door bell rang at Astrid and Cami's entrance. Not one of the patrons paid them any mind, except one slim server with messy black hair who right about bolted when he saw Astrid's blonde hair coming through the door.  
"Gustav! Oi!" Luckily, he had been near the door and Astrid's hand darted out and caught him in the collar before he could truly get away.   
"What do you want, woman?!" came his shrill cry.  
"We got some questions, a bit grumpy, are we?" Cami interrupted before Astrid can say anything.  
He sighed. "Stop manhandling me. Let's go to the back. Ma will kill me if we lose customers because o' you two." They went to the diner's surprisingly clean kitchen.   
"Be quick with your questions or you'll never see me again. Ma'll wipe me clean off the face of Berk if I stay out too long. Especially since it's peak hour." Gustav said with his eyes on the ticking wall clock behind Cami's head.  
"Right. Have you seen this guy walking around? He was last seen near here." Astrid showed him the photo.  
"What's in it for me by the way? If I answer your questions." sending Cami suggestive looks.  
"For one, I won't strangle you to death! Astrid, I've been in the same room with this guy for two minutes and I really want to set him on fire. The stove's just right there. Can I? It won't take long, I promise." Cami took a step forward and Gustav held his hands up in surrender.  
"Shush, Cam. You still owe me for that time, Gustav. I'll consider it paid if you answer all my questions today. So. Did you see him or not?"  
Reluctantly, Gustav inspected the photo. "Yeah I've seen 'im. Hard not to notice a jittery outsider with bloody hands."  
"Bloody hands?"   
"Yeah. He tried to order something from 'ere but Ma told him to get out once she saw his bloody hands. I gave 'im food though. He looked about ready to pass out."  
"When was this?"   
"About five, six hours ago?"  
That sounds about right. If he was telling the truth, then she might really be after... Someth–one. She didn't know what to call it yet.   
"You said he was jittery?"  
"Yeah, kept looking at the CCTV cams. Looked real upset too. Like he'd been crying for days. Red puffy eyes n' everything. He was wearing a surgical mask though. But same clothes, same posture, I think. He took a long time in the bathroom, I pitied the guy, he looked like he was in trouble and needed to, y'know."  
"Uh-huh. And after that, where did he go?"  
"Well, I'm not really all that sure but he went to the direction of that rumored haunted house 'round here. Bet he thought he won't be bothered there. Guy might be dead already if you don't hurry." Gustav huffed.   
Cami and Astrid looked at each other worriedly. If this was a suspect, or Mr. Haddock himself, they have to get to him fast.  
"That all?" Gustav asked, looking jittery himself. His mother might really be scary.  
"Yeah. For now. Tell me if you see anything odd, or if you see him again. You were kind to him, so he might be back. You know where to reach me." Astrid hesitated, then added, "Be careful."  
"He anyone dangerous?"  
"If my gut is right, no. But the guys that might be after him? I think so."  
"Alright. Thanks for the warnin', Ma'am."  
After looking at the cctv video for the last five hours, and though the video quality was quite poor, they saw him as jittery and upset as Gustav described.   
She had never been this glad to have been acquainted with the young man. He might have just pointed them right where the suspect—or possible victim might be hiding.

* * *

They got there as fast as they could, and Astrid could see why the neighborhood dubbed it a haunted house—it was _old,_ probably built decades ago, with the wood falling apart and only dead grass and trees littering the lawn. Judging by the architecture, it must have been beautiful, once. Now, it was littered with vandals, gang symbols and the like. Even with the sun high in the sky, the house felt downright creepy.  
"_Whoa_, Astrid, do we have to go inside?"  
"You know we have to. He might still be in there." said Astrid, feeling a little unsure herself.  
She made sure her gun was still concealed but easily accessed. Gangs were common in the area, as Gustav and the vandals hinted.   
The house was even more dilapidated inside, and it stank, too. Years of piss and manure didn't do it a lot of favors.  
"How do we find him? Like a friggin' creepy hide and seek?" Cami said, always the more temperamental of the two.  
"Silent hill it is." Astrid handed her a small flashlight. "You search here, and I'll take the upstairs. Call me if you find him. If you see anyone else, go to the car and lock the doors."  
_"What?!_ Are you fucking kidding me? Astrid! Oi!" Cami whisper-shouted, but Astrid was already climbing a ladder going upstairs.   
Astrid turned on the built-in flashlight of her phone.  
The second floor was no better than the ground floor, with an even more creepier vibe, with big cracked windows overhead and a long hallway of doors—both right and left. Astrid opened each door with caution. There were several rooms with furniture in it. There was a playroom, full of old toys, pink chairs and broken teacups, a bedroom with torn red drapes, with a dresser full of papers. Whoever had lived here before were rich, but they must have left in hurry, or simply didn't care about their belongings. She tried another room, but found that it was rusted shut. She tried to peek through the keyhole, but alas, not everything that works in television also works in reality. She could see nothing. As if it was blocked by something from the inside. She decided to leave it, since Haddock couldn't have gotten in a locked door.  
_zzzt zzzt zzzzt_   
Her phone vibrated on her hand, and she was so startled that she dropped it on the floor. She was about to pick it up when a loud _bang!_ came from downstairs.  
_Cami._   
She hurriedly picked up her phone and dashed downstairs, trying not make too much noise. She drew her standard-issue gun from her belt and started walking slowly to one of the archways, presumably one leading to a kitchen.  
A groan can be heard inside, too muted to tell if it was Cami or not. Gun pointed and ready to shoot, she went in and shouted, _"Don't move!"_   
To which Cami then put her hands up and dropped the two by two wooden stick she brandished.  
"Cami. You alright?"  
"Astrid! Good news! I found him! Um—bad news, I might have killed him."  
_"What the hell, Cam, why did you hit him?!"_ she said while tucking away her gun and checking if the guy still had a pulse. He still does.  
"He was lurking like a creep behind me! I got startled and I might have hit him hard on the head.."  
She looked at the man in ratty clothes. He was almost too skinny for words. When was that last interview? About two weeks ago. He looked fine then. _Just what is up with this guy?_   
"Okay, you take his feet, I get his head." she instructed.  
"Okay.. are we going to get him to a hospital?" Cami asked.  
Astrid thought about that for a moment. "....no. No, I don't think we should." Anyone who's going to be looking for him would be alerted immediately if they got him admitted to the hospital. The same thing would apply if they turned him in the police station. _Not to mention the media would be swarming like flies the moment its found that Haddock IV was actually alive and, um, not well._   
"I think so too.. But his injuries, not to mention his latest bashing by yours truly? What of those? He can't possibly survive a day more without medical attention."  
"I know, I know. So we're going to the next best thing." Astrid suggested.  
Cami raised a brow at her dawning realization. "You don't— you _can't_ mean the—"  
"Yes, Cami, we're going to the twins. But we're going to drop this guy off at the apartment first. No one can know he's still alive. _Not_ even your boss." Cami frowned at this. "_Then_ I'll get the twins."  
"Oh no." Cami said in a very Phoebe-from-_Friends_ demeanor.

* * *

Astrid dropped Cami and Hiccup off at the apartment discreetly, or as discreetly as they could manage. Two girls carrying an unconscious man to the elevator doesn't exactly spell inconspicuous.  
She was now calling the twins so they'll be ready when she arrives at the Berk PD.   
"Hello, who are you and why are you calling me?" Tuff answered his phone in a threatening voice.  
"Tuff, its me, _you idiot!_ You still haven't saved my phone number? It's been a year, Tuff!"  
"Huh, must've slipped my mind. 'Sup?"  
"Listen, I need you and Ruff to gather your medical supplies, anything you can use to treat wounds, concussions, whatever."  
"Yo lady, we're forensics, we don't treat people, alright? People die and _then_ we treat them to an autopsy. That's kinda how it works, you know. Seriously, Astrid, what's wrong? This is the third time this day—"  
Astrid growled in frustration. "You must know _something,_ how to at least treat someone? Or do you know any good doctors? Someone.. discreet?"  
"Okay I'm just not going to ask why it has to be discreet.. since you don't sound like you're in a mood to answer questions.."  
"Smart man." Astrid remarked.  
"Well.. I might know someone....." Tuff said nervously. "But I don't know if he's available today...."  
"Where does he live?"  
"Um, just past the, uh— you know what, I can't really describe it, but we can probably just grab him for you if me and Ruff come with you. Pick us up?"  
"I'm already on my way so you better be ready with the names I asked for, by the way. Its already past your deadline."  
"Tyrant." Tuff whined. "Go to the back parking lot. We'll meet you there."  
After ten minutes, Astrid arrived and saw Ruff and Tuff already waiting for her with bags and papers.   
"Get in."  
"I call shotgun!" Ruffnut said hastily.  
"Whatever. What a kid." Tuffnut huffed.  
After loading their bags in the trunk, Tuff got in the back seat.  
"Okay. Where to?" Astrid asked.  
"Get us to Volunga Library. And then we'll just go from there." Ruff said in a surprisingly serious tone.  
The fifteen minute drive was rather uneventful, if you discount the fact that Tuff was talking loudly to his chicken on his pet cam. She pulled over when they were a block or so away from the Library. "What now?"  
"Now we hunt for 'im. Better stay here."  
"What? We don't have time for your games! We have a man who might be fighting for his life right now!"  
"Oh, stop being so dramatic, it'll only take a moment. It's just that, he's a rather.... jumpy person. We'll be here as soon as we can, I promise!" Ruff's voice faded away as she and her twin crossed the street and entered Volunga Library.  
After waiting for about fifteen minutes, Astrid's phone rang for the third time that day. "Where the _fuck_ are you? I've been waiting for half an hour with a complete stranger, and he's starting to stir, mind you. What am I going to do if he wakes up and panics? _Bash him again with a frying pan and hope he won't take it too personally?"_   
"We're on our way, just—the twins know a doctor, and we're picking him up now, just stay put.. tie him up and gag him if you feel unsafe... Probably a bad idea, but I can't think of any other way. Since we're not actually sure that who we have isn't our murderer,"  
"Wow, Ast, you just made me feel so safe that now I'm sure I'm going to tie him up and gag the shit out of this guy. If only I could find a rope just lying around here somewhere.."  
Astrid caught a glimpse of three blondes getting out of the alley beside the library, the twins and a heavy set man who looked both confused and scared at being escorted out the Library.  
"I see them, we're on our way, Cam, you might not need to gag the shit out of him after all."  
The three reached the car and Ruff went to the other door of the backseat and got in. The plump man went in the middle, and Tuff went in last.   
"Astrid, Dr. Ingerman, Dr. Ingerman, Astrid."  
"Doctor, I am Detective Astrid Hofferson from Berk PD,"   
"I'm not in any trouble, am I?" the plump man interrupted, beads of sweat forming on his brows and nose.  
"Oh, no, sir. But I will need your assistance to treat a patient discreetly. If you kindly agree, I'll drive you to where the patient is so you can see to him, but if you refuse, you can get off now and walk away without any worries or repercussions."  
"I.." Ruffnut not-so-subtly elbowed the man in the gut. "I think I'm bound by the Hippocratic oath to agree." he said nervously.  
"Good. Now _drive_, detector lady. We may be running out of time, as you said." Ruff commented.  
"Don't worry, sir, you will be compensated for any services you offer."  
Dr. Ingerman didn't look reassured by this.

* * *

After about twenty five minutes, they arrived at the apartment to see Cami standing over the man with a frying pan, and the man tied up squirming in Astrid's bed.  
"Hey, Cam, I th—are those my belts? You tied him up with my _belts?_"  
Cami sighed in relief before putting the pan down. "He woke up Ast, but I don't think he's really awake. It's like—like he can't see me, I didn't know what to do,"  
"What a crazy woma—wh-huh, _what in the name of Loki is this?"_ Tuff exclaimed, after getting a better look at the patient.  
"What? why?" Ruff asked and came closer to inspect the man's face as Tuff was already doing. "What the actual f—!"  
"Keep your voices down, will you?!" Astrid said through her teeth.  
"Why did you have to take these two idiots with you?" Cami huffed.  
"Whoa whoa_ whoa_, ex-kuh-use me? We brought a doctor, what did _you_ bring? _Scrambled eggs?"_ Ruffnut said, eyeing the frying pan making a comeback at Cami's right hand.  
Cami's face became bright tomato red in mere seconds and she was about to swing when—  
"How long has he been like this?" in his silence, they had all forgotten about the Doctor. He was already checking for vital signs.  
"How long? What do you mean how long? We don't know, half an hour? Longer than that?" Cami flustered.  
"An informant said he'd walked to the house we found him in at least.. seven hours ago now." Astrid added.  
"He's sweating. Profusely. Tremors, too. His eyes are quite red. Has he vomited since you've been with him?"  
"...no. He's just been like that, restless, eyes would open but remain unseeing.." Cami said, worried despite her annoyance.  
"Seven hours.. If this only started within those seven hours, he might have had a dose sometime before that." Ingerman muttered.  
"Dose? Dose of what?"  
"....I... Don't know yet. With some prescription opiates, withdrawal starts anywhere from 8-12 hours after the last dose. If you say he hasn't vomited yet, then he might peak within the next twenty four hours. You'd better fetch him a bucket."  
"Uhh, sorry to interrupt, but, Ast, remember that custom-made-drug we told you about?" Tuff carefully asked her.  
Astrid's eyes widened at that. "Do you have those lab results? Here?"  
"Um, here, I was jus—" Tuff tried to say, but Astrid already snatched the paper off of his fingers and handed it to the Doctor.  
Dr. Ingerman flipped through the pages of the lab results and his eyes widened a fraction. "Might I ask—where did you find this substance?"  
"Uhh, that dead Haddock guy? But only, he's not really Haddock, since real Haddock's obviously here alive and sweating, so we found it at fake Haddock's body." Tuff told him.  
"No, I meant precisely where on the body?"  
"Oh! The neck. Deep puncture marks. Large needle. Also, get this: its like he's been taking it since he was a kid. It would make sense, man. He's been taking it so long, his body was starting to build up immunity against it." Tuff looked proud with their discovery.  
Dr. Ingerman hurriedly pulled down Haddock's hood and wiped his neck with a non alcoholic wet wipe. There, made depressingly stark by another set of bruises, were puncture marks. Dr. Ingerman's frown deepened. "_Immunity_, you say?"  
"Why? Is that bad?" Astrid asked.  
"..I.. don't know. But if what they say is true," turning to the twins, "and our friend right here is suffering withdrawal from the same substance.." he looked worriedly at his patient. "Then we're not dealing with any prescription nor custom made narcotics or drug. This is biological of origin.. Tweaked to suit a purpose, perhaps. Tell me, have you heard of Mithridatism?"  
"Mithriduh—_what?"_ Cami spoke suddenly.  
"Mithridatism. It's a method wherein one ingests non lethal amounts of poison in the aim for developing immunity. Monarchs from some parts of the world practiced this many centuries ago.."  
"And you're saying.. that he was being poisoned, just with non-lethal amounts.. over the years?" Cami said impatiently.  
_"Cool!"_ the twins said in unison and bumped their heads together in agreement.  
"I'm afraid so. Although I don't think it's to gain immunity.. I believe it was only an unforseen side effect of what they did." Dr. Ingerman said, as he also inspected Mr. Haddock's bruises, cuts, and heartbeat. Nothing seemed to be too serious, he said. "You said he has this—impostor? Why do you say that?"   
"Here, man, look at this: doesn't this guy look just like _this_ guy? Just with some teeth and a better hairdo, and he'd be Berk's clone sweetheart." Ruff handed the Doctor a photo of the vic from this morning.  
"Have you checked this guy's DNA?" Dr. Ingerman inquired, still holding the photograph. "I'm assuming before you found my patient, you just assumed that the man in this photo was Mr. Haddock, didn't you?"  
"Um..Yeah, why?" Tuffnut said in confusion.  
"Because if I'm correct, they both came from the same strand of DNA, the one in this picture—is indeed another_ clone."_


	4. Chapter 4

"I totally called it. I'd say I hate to say this, but I'd be lying." Tuffnut said, proud of himself at predicting the latest developments. "I told you so! _Hah!_ Maybe _I_ should be detective?"  
Any more eye rolling and her eyes would stay on the back of her head. "What do you mean?" Astrid could guess, but wanted the Doctor to expound his statement. After seeing this guy, she was certain he was another clone. So she's seen two of the so far._ Could there be more of them? _   
"I can't entirely be sure, but if I were to guess, the doctors in charge of this experiment had to have made some adjustments in the beginning. Of course, they would have practised on an easier subject, like a sheep or some other animal, to make sure they had the right procedures. But with the real thing, the conception of a real human, is another matter entirely. You would naturally want to get it right the first try." Dr. Ingerman looked up from beside his patient, making sure that he still held the attention of the detective. "Even _therapeutic cloning_ isn't widely practised around the world— even if it was to help the dying by cloning certain organs for transplantation, it still raised certain ethical implications. _Reproductive cloning_ is all the more controversial, since you wouldn't just be talking about a single organ or tissue, we're talking about a living, breathing, _thinking_ human being." he looked from his patient to the detective and everyone in the room. "I don't even know how the Berk government got away with what essentially is a human experiment—but I can easily see those mad scientists make a sort of back-up for their experiment."  
"You're implying a great deal here, doc." Astrid walked up to Cami and took the frying pan from her, and replaced it on its hook. "You mean to say—that they might have made two clones of that viking, maybe more, because they were worried they might make a mistake—as in one might not turn out good, and made more just to be safe?"  
"Yes." Ingerman looked worried. "In a scientist's perspective, an experiment is just that—an experiment. A research. They are observers of the known and unknown, and sometimes the boundaries between humane and inhumane blur when the curiosities of this world are much too exciting to go unexplored, or when a certain experiment is in danger of failing. Although one can say I'm only grasping at straws here. I think, the only one who can provide us with all the answers is him." Ingerman turned to his patient.  
"So it's like, that movie _My Sister's Keeper_, where the one sister was like a living donation box for the other?" Tuff interrupted their moment of silence.  
"Yes. That could also be the case." Ingerman replied.  
_"Awesome."_ Tuff commented.  
"Forgive my brother, he's a halfwit, our mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby—" Ruff apologized, which ensued another twins mini-brawl.  
"Thanks for your insight, doc. This conversation has been really... enlightening. If you don't mind, would you stay until he's a bit... better?" Astrid asked.  
"I...yes. That would be quite alright. I've been cooped up in that library for far too long. Although.. I wonder where will I sleep? Because, I'm telling you now, he's a long way to getting better."  
"Oh. My bed has a pull out underneath. Sorry if the accommodations aren't much to your liking, but we have to make do in light of the situation. I hope you can understand."  
"I understand. It's fine as long as the patient will get the treatment he needs. Speaking of which, can we untie him and remove his gag? In his condition, he's too concussed and battered to even hurt a fly." Dr. Ingerman said with a hint of displeasure. "I won't ask you to tell me the details of your case, but if it will in any way concern my patient's health, I urge you to tell me immediately."

* * *

Cami later dismissed herself, as her boss threatened to fire her if she didn't report immediately at the office with a story and a good excuse.  
They soon cleared out of Astrid's room to give Dr. Ingerman space to work.   
"Twins, do you have the list of names?"  
"We have a few, I think? Since he was kind of a secret project to begin with, most of the doctors when they began are confidential." Ruff opened her laptop. "I already cross referenced them with your list," she winked at Astrid, "I could tell you were going in that direction. We have a few matches."  
"Thanks Ruff. Tuff." she scanned the small list, at least ten to fifteen names. This has certainly narrowed down her investigation, but if the culprit still isn't one of these people... no, she'd cross that bridge when she gets there. "Oh, and I'd like you to check the doc's statement, see if the vic's DNA checks out with this guy. Just to be sure."  
After a few phone calls, most of them have agreed to meet her and give their statements. Some just said they had been overseas and sent documents and pictures to prove it. One even facetimed Astrid, as he himself was also in the hospital for a time now, and had trouble talking. And his doctors confirmed it. So after few hours, a drive to the station, and several interviews, she was starting to think she might have to cross that bridge sooner rather than later.  
Ruff and Tuff conducted a DNA test, which would serve to confirm the doctor's suspicions or invalidate them. The results would take at least a day or two, so Astrid was on her own again.  
If they had cloned another who was more or less the same age as Haddock IV, they weren't exactly breaking any laws, since the experiments were supported by the Berk government. But if Astrid can prove that those white coats did something along the lines of abuse and murder... She heaved a frustrated sigh. She didn't know how other than to ask the victims themselves. One is dead, and the other is still in a fever dream.   
Her other lead is that guy whose card was on John Doe Haddock's jacket pocket who must have arrived on Berk two hours ago. He was out of town, his assistant said. He booked a flight back to Berk immediately after her call and agreed to identify the body. She did a bit of research on him, and apparently he owns the Berserker Empire and is quite loaded. Unsurprisingly, it looked like Haddock had some friends from high places.   
Astrid checked in with the secretary and confirmed that she can meet him at the Berk PD in twenty five minutes.  
He arrived in a black Audi, clad in simple trousers and a white shirt. He looked.. intense. The guy was _ripped_, a claw mark tattoo covered his right eye, and a scar passed through the other. At that moment Astrid wondered what kind of business operated under such a man.   
"Sir, I'm Detective Astrid."  
"Ah, yes. You're quite young. I expected someone older. Nice to meet you, Detective."   
"Likewise. This way, if you will follow me."   
This sobered his mood a little. "Lead the way."  
Down a flight of stairs, they arrived at the morgue. The Doctor in charge was Valka, a pathologist and one of the older employees at the station.   
"Doctor Valka, this is Mr. d'Ranged, he's here to identify the body."  
"Of course," Valka led them to the cabinets and slid open one of the middle ones. Astrid and Valka retreated a little to give the man some space.  
"Oh, my poor brother." His eyes actually glistened with tears which seemed genuine, despite his bravado. "I.... what happened to him?" his voice cracked.   
"I'm sorry, this might upset you. He had 15-20 distinct injuries on his head, face, and neck, as well as other places in his body. He had multiple traumas in his abdomen which caused several internal bleedings. Most of his ribs were crushed, like he had been hit by something small and heavy, akin to a brick, or a baseball bat. He seems to have also been repeatedly kicked in the abdomen, I mean, the poor boy suffered so much, I don't even know how one boy can have so many scars." Valka explained, both bewildered and heart broken on a life that has barely just begun.   
"He was found earlier this morning on the sea cliffs. A witness said that there had been one other person at the crime scene but could not identify the person. Do you have any idea as to who might want to do this to him?"  
He thought about this for a second, his face growing more and more vicious as he appeared to draw a conclusion. "I may have some idea. But I'm rather reluctant to say, since I don't think you can take any step against them, even if you point your pretty gun at them. No offense intended."  
Astrid's brows shot up. "They? As in plural?"  
"Yes. They as in plural."   
She figured a man of his position and influence can deal with those who wronged them accordingly, but a punishment done with no justice being served accomplishes nothing. "I mean no disrespect, but regardless of your lack of faith in the Berk PD, or in me as the Detective in charge of this case, we need to know your suspicions."  
"I know. But don't say I didn't warn you, _blondie._ There are places you can never reach no matter your resolve in following your moral compass. Some people are just that: _untouchable by the law._" he said in earnest, and added, "_Your_ law, that is."   
The implication wasn't lost on Astrid. Whether she liked it or not, this man will make them pay what was owed to him. _In blood._  
"Dr. Valka—I'm sorry if I'm pronouncing your name wrong—but may I request a copy of your autopsy report before I leave? And if you can make it as detailed as possible, thank you." Dagur said amicably to the older woman.  
"Oh, that might take a while, son, but I can have it sent to you instead?" Valka asked, a little worried about why he might want the report very detailed.  
"That would be very convenient, in that case please contact my secretary and she'll drop by down here so you won't have to bother. Thank you, Doctor."  
"Oh, its no problem. If doing my job gets this boy justice, then I'm glad I do what I do."  
The doctor excused herself to answer a call, leaving Astrid alone with Mr. d'Ranged and a corpse between them.  
"I'm in the impression you already have an inkling, anyway. If you're half as good as your background suggests." Ah. He's done his homework on Astrid. Nothing new there. "That lab is where you should start. Those fleabags are up to no good. I can tell you more in detail, but I'm feeling rather reticent."  
As obvious as it was that the lab whitecoats were behind the murder, this still helped her cement her suspicions on them.  
"Let them think this is Hiccup. The last thing we need is Berk police trying to find the real one." Mr. d'Ranged urged Astrid. He was right, of course. But this would mean media swarming Berk PD.  
"How about the media? If they catch wind of this," Astrid threw a worried glance at the body, "they would stop at nothing to cover the story."  
"I'll worry about that. We'll just give them a story bigger than this. But for that I need you to do your job very very carefully. You've been asking the right questions so far, and I'm inclined to think I can actually trust you.  
"However. Your apartment seems really cozy. Maybe I would be more inclined to tell you more if you would take me in as a guest." he whispered as he leaned in Astrid's ear, careful not to be overheard by Valka.  
_Um, what?_  
"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you right, did you just say you want to visit my apartment?"  
"Why yes, pay attention when nice people are talking, blondie. Oh, and before you get any ideas, this has nothing to do with anything sexual, or any of the sort, by the way, don't worry. You're not my type, anyway."  
Her face burned red. "I!— I knew _that!_"  
"Of course you do, _detective._ It's just that, you have something interesting is in your flat." he leaned onto Astrid's ear and whispered, "A certain _boy_, I would think."


	5. Chapter 5

"Detective, are you quite alright? You look like I just told you I ate my own eyeballs for breakfast."  
"I, um— How?" Astrid was stunned, mouth hanging open in shock. "You _know?"_  
"To answer your first—rather dumb question— you didn't exactly do a great job of being discreet. And second, I _know,_ because Hiccup is my brother, as I said before." He said, and after a second, added, "We're taking your car. Come on, chop, chop! I don't have all day. I'm a very busy man."  
Astrid, dumbfounded, followed him out of the morgue, him smiling farewell to Valka, and Astrid looking rather in shock.  
She was sitting holding the stirring wheel with Mr. d'Ranged got in the passenger seat when she decided she needed to ask a question.  
"Wait a minute, you say he's your brother. How could you let them do that to him? For Thor's sake, the guy is covered in scars! How can you be that close, anyway? From what I can gather, he had almost never went out of that lab. How did you even meet?"  
"That's because we met at the lab, silly girl." He said curtly. Then sighed. "I was there on business. I work in the medical field, you see. I deal with emotions. Or more importantly, on controlling them. My fiancé and I have been curious about this new chemical that was being researched there, a chemical that when ingested, the person who ingested it would be better prone to suggestion. It's something like a hypnosis drug, so I can treat patients better— anyway, you don't need to know about that tidbit, as we were conducting business meetings and the like day after day, I went to the loo one day, and I stumbled upon him in the hallways, looking dazed. I called out to him, since he looked unstable. I actually wasn't allowed to see him—I asked—or any of the other goings on in that lab for that matter, but I had to walk him to his suite, since he looked ready to fall flat on his face. When we arrived.. imagine my surprise to find another Hiccup, scarred and bruised, who looked rather worried." he looked at his hands. "After the initial shock, he told me to help them. Begged me, more like. He couldn't even speak, but he can write as well as a seven year old. He begged me to get them out. I promised I would come back for them, I spent years and years trying to build up a case against those fleabags, but I guess I was too late."  
"Do you know what his name was?"  
Dagur knew of who she spoke about. The nameless corpse lying cold in their morgue. "They called him Toothless, I think. Cruel of them, since they were the ones responsible for his teeth falling off. They experimented on him, Detective. No one even knew he existed. But Hiccup gave him a name. Theo. Short for Theodore." Remorse clear in his voice.  
"And you met again after that?"  
"Yes. Several times. After a few more, they found me in a place where I shouldn't be. Threatened the empire my fiancé and I built from the ground up if I blabbed a word to the police. Luckily I gave Theo my number before they found out, if they ever had the chance to get out by themselves, they could come find me—although I can't say it did them any good." regret filled his voice. "I tried to convince them that I was still interested in closing the deal, but they couldn't trust me anymore."  
"And Hiccup? Why can't he get both of them out? He's practically a celebrity, he's an adult, and he occasionally does interviews. Outside the lab. How come he's powerless in all this?"  
"Because everytime he leaves, Theo is basically a hostage."

* * *

The drive to the apartment was silent, Astrid mulling over new information, and Dagur anxious to meet an old friend.  
Later, they found Dr. Ingerman talking with a semi conscious Hiccup.  
"Why am I here? You don't... You don't understand, I have to go back, he'll punish us for this, I can't be outside! You don't understand! You—!" he was trembling like a leaf.  
"Calm down, Hiccup, you're safe here. You still have a fever. So you can't leave just yet. You have to be better so you can leave. Do you understand?" Dr. Ingerman calmly told Hiccup while trying to pin him down.  
"He'll be angry, _oh gods,_ he'll be angry. Help me, please help me. I can't—" Hiccup whimpered.  
"Who will be angry, Hiccup?"  
"_Him_. He'll kill Theo for this. So you see, I have to go back _now,"_  
"Who's he, Hiccup?"  
"I....I can't.. He—"  
"What happened, Doctor?" Astrid went to his other side, helping him to pin Haddock down. For a skinny guy, he was strong.  
"He woke just a few minutes before you arrived. He keeps on wanting to go back—somewhere. He's confused. He's a little concussed so that's understandable."  
"Hiccup?" Dagur slowly inched to the bed, as if careful not to startle a wild animal. Hiccup stilled at the sound of his voice. "H? Brother? Do you still.. do you still remember me?"  
"D-d-dagur?"  
Dagur's face softened as he thought, _He's sober. He's safe. At least he's safe._ "Brother, why didn't you come to me? Theo had my number and address. I would have dropped everything to come get you."  
"I...I think we tried..." the realization dawned on Hiccup. "He.... Theo, he—we—got out together?" he asked no one in particular. His head was still clouded, and his memories fuzzy.  
"I think so, Hiccup. What was the last memory you have?" Dagur looked concerned.  
"I—we, I think, got our shots for the day and...and.. I—I can't remember..."  
"Shots, Hicc?" Dagur asked, though Astrid can see he already knows the answer.  
"I.. You know, that drug that makes you do things, even though you don't... want to?" Even now, Hiccup can feel the addiction creeping up on him, he could barely think straight.  
"What happened, Dag? Theo—where's Theo? I—"  
Dagur didn't want to be the one to tell him. "He didn't make it, H. I'm so sorry." Dagur said, his voice breaking.  
"Can I.. can I see him?" Hiccup said in a small, small voice.  
"You can, buddy, of course you can. Just.. not right now, okay? You have to get sober. Is that okay?"  
Hiccup nodded weakly, a sob escaping him, and his eyes losing focus. Dagur pushed him down gently on the bed.

* * *

"You know anything about those shots, Mr. d'Ranged?" that came out sounding more impatient that Astrid had intended.  
"Dagur. Please. Anyway, you know that hypnosis drug i told you about? The one my fiancé and I were trying to get our hands on?"  
"Yeah, so that's what he was talking about?"  
"That's what he's recovering from, alright? They were the trial subjects. At first it had just been Theo. Then they forced it on H, too. Look here, I'm just telling you this so you can help him better. I can't bring him with me now, I'm being watched enough as it is, but I can send a few men to help secure the place. I'll prepare a safehouse asap. Until then, he's in your care. I'll provide you with as much as I can. For now, you just have to believe me that his people will be coming for him, sooner, rather than later." he looked about as helpless as Astrid now felt. This was bigger than she realized.  
"Okay. Alright. I believe you. So now what do we do? This is so much bigger than I anticipated. I mean, _human trials?"_  
"Yes. They were expendable. Just an almost human." Dagur looked about ready to kill.  
"I'll do what I can from the station. You can stay here until your men arrives." Dagur nodded his agreement and started making his phone calls.  
Hiccup was starting to throw up in Astrid's room. She hoped the carpets were doing okay. She trusted the Doc gave him a bucket.  
She checked her phone. She had a message. _When was this? I didn— oh._ It was from earlier in the haunted house. When she got startled from it vibrating on her hand.  
_Hello, detective. If you find him, please do let us know. You wouldn't want dear old uncle having an accident in the woods, wouldn't you?_ The message read. A threat? Where was uncle Finn? Last she heard he was—oh scheisse. He was hiking. Looking for a stupid bear. In the woods. Somewhere.  
She tried calling him several times, but he was out of coverage area. She just have to trust he was safe. Wherever he was. _Gods,_ why did it have to be her? Why couldn't this case have been assigned to Detective Scott?  
"Um. Dagur? There's a text. From the lab people, I think."  
"What? Show me." Astrid handed him her phone. After reading it, Dagur said, "Do you by any chance have a drier?"  
"Yeah we do. Why?"  
"Throw your phone in there. If it's being traced, or if they're listening, that will cut off the signal. After you throw it in there, we have three minutes."  
"Three minutes to what?"  
"To vacate the premises. So you better start packing, detective. Change of plans."  
Astrid went to work on her phone, getting her important contacts on a list and throwing it into the drier. She heard the door opening, followed by two sets of footsteps. Dagur's men were here.  
She went to their walk-in closet, pulled out the last drawer, and untaped her gun from under the drawer. It was an unregistered one. And she has the feeling she'll need it. She passed by the fire place where she noticed her and Cami's axes. Not that Cam knew how to use it. Astrid did, though. She took it out of its mount on the wall and tested her grip. She prayed that she still has it.  
She heard a low whistle ahead of her. Looking up, she saw that it was Dagur. "Double wielding. I like it. It suits you like a warrior angel. A valkyrie of sorts. I have a thing for swords myself."  
It wasn't exactly compact, so she went to the closet once again to look for the thing so she can stash it on her back.  
"_Tic-toc,_ Detective. You have a minute. Maybe less."  
"Are the Doc and the patient ready?"  
"Yes, Detective. Bagged and loaded. It's just you we're waiting for." Dagur replied impatiently.  
"Alright. I'm ready. Now where are we off to?"  
"Oh babe, you don't need to know _that._"  
"What do y—" were all she managed to get out before the world turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid woke up with one hel of a headache. She turned her body to the side, to come face to face with Mr. Haddock's bruised face.   
"Oh my gods," she got up abruptly, much to the annoyance of her brain. "Doc? Doctor Ingerman?" she shouted while trying to place where they could be. It looked like a really bad air bnb cottage far north. It was freezing, which didn't help matters with Mr. Haddock's condition. He looked terrible than before. "Hello?!" she tried again, opened a door to find.. a bathroom, when she heard a muffled whimper from Haddock. She came back to the side of the bed, she smoothed out his hair away from his face. "Haddock? Hey, buddy, you gotta hang in there, alright? I'm going to see if the doc's around here somewhere. Maybe get you some water too."  
_"hm-mm-mf-uh"_ came his worrying whimper.   
She tried the second door to her right, which led to a living area with a connecting kitchen and dining. There was a screen door just ways ahead Astrid, and she could see a blond mop of head talking with someone on the front porch.   
"Doc?"  
The blond turned around at the sound of her voice and jogged up to the screen door.  
"Detective! You're awake! How are you?"  
"Nevermind about me, Haddock looks really sick!"  
"Oh. That. Yes. Ehm, afraid nothing much we can do about that, really. He just needs to flush everything out of his system."  
"So we just let him be?"  
"Ehm.. You know its really freezing up here, yeah? I made them put you together in bed, you see, ehm, because ehh—"  
"You want _me,_ to warm him up?" Astrid deadpanned.  
"Ehmm yes, doctor's orders? Sorry to ask you, Astrid.. but the temperature's still dropping. At this rate, hypothermia will kill him before he gets rid of that drug." he gulped quite audibly.  
"Fine. Gods forbid I let him die now. But before that, _you_ are going to get me some answers. And coffee. Do we have coffee?" she fought the insane train of thoughts that followed 'keeping him warm'. _Keep the raging hormones down, Hofferson. He's sick, for Thor's' sake._ Yes. NSFW, for sure. She shook her head.  
"Ehm, yes I think we do, actually. Sit there," he motioned to a cushioned oak dining chair. "let me just put the kettle on. I'll check on our patient, and then we can talk. Is that alright?"  
She sat and raised her hand in a shoo-ing motion. Her headache was back with a renewed vigor, and the vomiting sound coming from that room didn't help her own bowels. She has to keep lunch down, and she was desperate for that coffee.   
The doctor came out with a bucketful of vomit, dumping them out in the yard. She noticed now that the house was surrounded with men in black leather jackets, no doubt hiding guns in there. _How so terribly clichéd._   
After a few precious seconds of preparing the coffee, the doctor finally sat down across Astrid on the dining table.  
"Start talking, doc."  
Of all the appropriate reactions, he blushed. "Ehm, you can call me Fishlegs, actually." she just stared at him blankly. _Wow. What is it with this country and names? This whole nation must be overrun with them._   
"Okay,_ Fishlegs._ Call me Astrid, then. Now can you start with the talking, please? Where are we anyway? What the fuck happened?"  
"Ah, yes, Dagur said you would ask that—" Fishlegs began, looking more and more skittish by the second.  
"Oh, Dagur said that huh? What did he do to me anyway?" she was annoyed.  
"For our location, he said we were better off not knowing.. And he sedated you. He did it to me too. Said it was safer if we didn't know."  
"What? What about my work? How long have we been in here?"  
"Oh he said you might ask that too, I think he's already called in that you were sick, I told him to say its contagious, by the way, so you have at least a week off. And we've been here for about.. three hours."  
"Are you serious?" her headache had just intensified. She was stuck for a week in a freezing cottage, with armed men all around, snow all around, great. Just great.  
"I kind of am.." Fishlegs replied nervously, which earned him a snort from Astrid.  
This was just ridiculous. Her only family—who she just found a year ago—is being threatened, her job is on hold, and she's got a sweating clone to _keep warm._ Gods, she must be going crazy.   
"So, what else did he say?"  
"Ehm, that your weapons are in the other room. He also had your um,_ Labrys_ polished. If I remember it right, he said, 'It's a shame if you don't use them often.' That's what its called, right? _Labrys?"_   
"Huh. Didn't peg you for a fan of mythology, But yeah. That's what it was called. By the ancient greeks, anyway. Just axe to me." she sipped her still hot coffee.  
"Fascinating. Where did you get it? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Oh. An heirloom of some kind. I found my long lost uncle in a forest cottage, living off the grid, out in the middle of fucking nowhere, and then he just handed those to me. Said it was passed down generations. So Cami and I decided to just hang it above the fireplace. Didn't think much of it. She even named them. Though I did take lessons from my uncle how to use it. So yeah."  
"Oh. That's interesting. An heirloom, huh?" he was just about to ask something, when a groan was heard from Haddock's bedroom.  
Fishlegs got up immediately and checked on his patient. Astrid gulped down her coffee and welcomed a little scalding warmth into her system. If she was going to do her job properly, she was going to need that.

* * *

She was now down to her underthings, trying to unclothe Haddock to his.  
"I'm really sorry detective, I wish there was another way, but Dagur said not to use the fireplace—"  
"Yeah. I know. The house is supposed to be empty so we can't have smoke coming out our little chimney."  
"He said he was sorry to provide such a crappy place but it was all he could do at such a short notice."  
"Yeah. Can you maybe get my weapons in here? I don't want to go out there again in my underwear, if you don't mind."  
"Oh! Ok, I'll be right back, then."  
Astrid was just getting Haddock's pants out of the way, when she thought about how seemingly comfortable Fishlegs was to her almost nudity. Well. He's a doctor. Must see a lot of bodies in his time. No big deal. The pants caught on something—an ID lace. She pulled it out of the pocket. An ID? It was encased in a jelly case, which had stickers all around it. The picture was of Theo. She was sure of it. Under a barcode, it read _subject 794h1a_ he looked just like the man sleeping on the bed. But also different. She put the ID safely on the bedside table.   
Fisglegs came back bearing gifts. Her _Labrys_ was indeed freshly polished, her gun loaded—with safety on, of course, and her leather straps were clean. _Aw, Dagur. How thought ful. Still going to deck your face for that sedative, though._ She smiled at the thought.   
"I'm going to leave you to it, then. I'll just be out here. Ring for me when you need me. Easier to hear." he motioned to the bell on the bedside table.  
She looked around for a moment, feeling quite ridiculous bout her current situation. The owner must be quite the photographer. There were frames of pictures on the walls, some of family, and some just scenery. She wondered how long they posed for those pictures. They must have been happy. It must have been a special occasion. A fiftieth birthday, maybe. Or a pregnancy in the family. They looked happy. Content. She wondered if— a whimper. _Right, buddy. Let's get you warm._   
She slipped under the thick blankets and.. cuddled with him. She almost laughed. There was no other word for it. Here she was in the middle of nowhere cuddling with a guy she barely knows. Without his consent, even. A small giggle escaped her lips. She looked at him. Better this time. She had all the time in world, after all. He was sweating, still. Brows knitted together. She touched them, trying to smooth the pain away. She figured he would be dreaming bad dreams right now. His hair was a mess. But it was softer than she imagined. Not that she imagined it before—whatever. She was just talking in her mind to herself anyway. But yeah. It was really soft. She was also getting drowsy. She was absentmindedly stroking his mop of a hair when he suddenly reached out to her hand and leaned to her touch. She was a little startled. But it was a sweet moment. A little innocent. Like he was craving for her affection. A name slipped out of his lips before succumbing once again to night terrors. _Theo._ They laid there, her hand caressing his. She fell asleep like that. She had never had sleep that good before. She was surprised that she was that comfortable in bed with a stranger, but maybe she could let that slide, she needed to sleep off the head ache, too. So off to oblivion she went.

* * *

She woke up to screaming. She immediately reached for her gun and got up.  
"Wh—wha—WHAT?! What's happeningg?" she slurred a little at the end there, but the threat? Where's the threat? Who _screamed?_   
"Aaa A—uh—a gun! _Shit! _Gods, please don't kill me!" a panicked voice from behind Astrid said. The voice she was trying to protect. And _now she_ was the bad guy? She sighed heavily and put the gun on the table.   
"_Scheisse, Haddock._ Keep it down, will you? I wasn't doing you any harm, was I? _Gods_ get naked with a guy and he screams bloody murder."  
"Yes. Naked. Why are we naked, lady?"  
"Ahhhhggghhh." she let out a frustrated dying seagull's cry. Okay, that was a little over rated. "Sorry. Sorry. Just needed to get that out, you know? Let the pent up frustrations—anyway you don't need to know that—naked. Yes, I was naked with you, because we had to keep you warm, okay? So at least now you're a little more sober, so we don't need to do that again any soon. Astrid, by the way." she extended her hand out to him.  
"Uhm—uhh—Hiccup. Nice to, uhh meet.. You." he very shakily, uncertainly shook her hand back.  
She snorted. She couldn't believe how awkward this guys is. Gods its like his first time seeing a woman's anatomy. _Wait._   
"This wouldn't be your first time seeing a naked woman, is it?"  
He immediately turned beet red. _Oof. _Oh no. She just took the virginity outta his eyes.   
"Oho—kayy nobody needs to answer that very boring awkward question." she took her coat from a chair in the corner, trying to get as much cloth covering her as fast as she can. "About _your_ change of clothes, wait here, I'll ask Fishlegs if we have any in stock."  
They did have some in stock, luckily. The owner had a dresser full of men's clothes. Women's too. Must have been a family cabin. She chose clothes that might fit him better, and handed it to him through the door.  
"Can you change by yourself?" she asked, out of genuine concern.  
"YES! Yeah I can— I can change on my own. Thank you." he sounded really panicked.  
Okay. At least he's more present now. A little shaky, still, but he seems to be getting better. He's coherent, at least.  
Fishlegs caught her attention. He was setting dining table. Oh. She should help.   
"Hey Fish. I think he's getting better."  
"Hey, you. I guessed by that amount of screaming from him, he's better."  
"Yeah. A little disoriented but better than before. How long were we asleep, though?"  
"Well, you slept at about 9PM yesterday, and it's just after noon right now." he offered a smile. "It's great that you two got a good rest. Especially for him. He didn't throw up again while you were sleeping. He actually looked comfortable."  
"Oh. Glad I could help." It was Astrid's turn to blush. She was just trying to be all blasé about her getting naked, but the sad truth was, it had been years since Eret. _Gods_ he had been twice her age then. Whatever. "Thanks to you too, Fish. You also chose to help. This is all rather turning out to be a little dangerous."  
"What's life without a little danger, eh?" he tried to wink at her but he failed terribly. She snorted at him, feeling a little lighter. At least the doctor got to keep his humor. The bedroom door opened to reveal Haddock in a nice grey shirt, khaki shorts and an emerald green hoodie. It reminded Astrid of yesterday morning. She also wore an emerald green coat out. As he padded to the kitchen he went straight to Astrid's side and sat down.  
"Hello, Mr. Haddock, I'm the doctor-not-quite-in-charge. Call me Fishlegs."  
"I—uh. Hi, Fishlegs. Is there, by any chance," he gulped, "some food?"  
"Why, of course. I was just heating them up, love. Try and have some warm water first, yeah? It'll help." Fishlegs mothered Haddock.   
Haddock reached out for his cup of hot water, but his hands were still shaking too much to properly pick it up without spilling.  
"Hey, bud. Let me get that for you. We don't want you to burn yourself, now do we?" Astrid offered.  
"Call me Hic. I—sorry.. Thanks again." his hands fisted on his lap. He looked a little.. peeved that he had to have help to get his drink.  
"No problem, Hic." Astrid carefully picked up the cup and led it straight to his lips—which were chapped and still bruised. It must really hurt. After a few sips, he tapped her arm to say enough. He's gone quiet while waiting for Fishlegs to set food on the table. He was looking around, the cottage, outside, the men. "Sorry I was rude to you earlier—I was just a little disoriented with sleep."  
He just nodded. His attention was now solely on the food— which he scarfed down in minutes. Or tried to. Astrid and Fishlegs had to urge him _strongly_ to take it a little slower or he might just throw it all up again later. After the food was gone, he started to inspect his surroundings more. He was in panic mode now.  
"Who are you people? Where are we?" he said, visibly confused.  
"We're here because of Dagur. You remember him? He's trying to protect you. As for where we are—sorry but we don't know either."  
"Dagur. He.. Did we meet? Is—is Theo really—" his voice broke.   
"I'm sorry. He didn't make it. His body was at the morgue at the station, last I checked. I'm a detective by the way, the one in charge of his case."  
"H—how did he.."  
"Die?" he nodded. Astrid winced. "I'm not sure I should be telling you this now—"  
"You should."  
"Yeah, okay, but its not pretty." she caught him up with what happened so far, what she knew, and, of course, how Theo died. "By the way, I heard about Theo from Dagur. I'm sorry for your loss. I wish we could have saved him."  
"Yeah. H—he was my brother. He saved me, Astrid. He's dead because of me. He split up with me so I could get away—Dagur's number wasn't working anywhere, so I had to try and find his address."  
"Would you happen to know someone at least seven feet tall who would directly intervene to.. kill Theo?" his eyes turned cloudy gray instead of his supposed forest green.  
"Yes. Dr. Grimmel would be up to the task."


End file.
